This research project is concerned with the viscoelastic behavior of mammalian cell DNA. We are examining the conformational properties of mammalian DNA from cells that have been treated with gamma rays and various drugs in an effort to characterize the DNA damage resulting from such treatment. Repair of the various lesions introduced by gamma rays and drugs is also being investigated. The types of damage under study include single-strand and double-strand breaks and DNA-DNA crosslinks.